el pasado nos revela todo
by b.b.l spears yagami
Summary: Era un día soleado en el reinó shinigami, adentro de la sedé se encontraba echo un mar de trabajo, había compañeros que corrían, otros recogían sus herramientas de trabajo, otros platicaban, otros llegaban, por ejemplo grell que conformé a su retardo vamos que esta corriendo en los pasillos para poder evadir a su furioso jefe, pero no tubo éxito porque en el camino choco con el
1. Chapter 1

El pasado nos revela todo

Aclaraciones: antes que nada les doy las gracias alas personas que se animaron a leer y les seré sincera soy nueva en esto y es mi primer fic de mi pareja favorita que es el grelliam bueno que la disfruten, a los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenece a YANA TOBOSO así que tengan buena lectura

Era un día soleado en el reinó shinigami, adentro de la sedé se encontraba echo un mar de trabajo, había compañeros que corrían, otros recogían sus herramientas de trabajo, otros platicaban, otros llegaban, por ejemplo grell que conformé a su retardo vamos que esta corriendo en los pasillos para poder evadir a su furioso jefe, pero no tubo éxito porque en el camino choco con el, la primera reacción de William fue de ira y de alivio, por ver a "su" grell llegar a salvo, aun que William no lo demuestre de verdad ama a Grez, pero no puede revelarle sus verdaderos sentimientos por Grell, por dos simples razones, hace un tiempo se enamoró de una hermosa mujer que le entrego su corazón, pero ella no le importaba su corazón, porqué si ella le hubiera amado no se hubiera acostado con otro hombre, la segunda razón es que esa mujer fue la culpable de su muerte, pero esto ya no importaba si no hubiera sucedido todo esto no conocería a grell, así que William no tenia otra opción más que ocultarle sus sentimientos y poner esa mascara de hielo sin sentimientos y comenzar acortar cabezas…( wuaaa que miedo D: )

-¡Grell Sutcliff que son estas horas de llegar!, ¡que no conoce los despertadores!

-¡will, cariño no te enfades, por lo que más ames no me arranques la cabeza ten piedad!- exclamo con forma de ruego y poniendo una posición de perdón

-Sutcliff esta es la última vez que llegas tarde de eso yo me encargare así que pasa a mi oficina de inmediato si aun quieres conservar t fea cabeza roja – al terminar de decir esto, le señala la entrada de su oficina.

Cuando entro ala oficina de William pudo observar encima del escritorio dos agendas que contenían las listas de las muertes que cada miembro del despacho, al fijar la mirada pudo ver la mano de William que le estaba extendiendo su agenda.

-Sutcliff toma tu maldita agenda y comienza amover ese flojo trasero que tienes, y trabaja correctamente bien y sin fallas, no quiero hacer horas extras por tu culpa

-mo, will que frió eres, no te preocupes tu déjamelo, todo esta bajo mis manos no quiero hacerte enfadar para que te desquites con tu bella dama roja – al terminar de hablar tomo su agenda del día de hoy y se marcha a terminar su trabajo.

Al ver la actitud de grell para ir atrabajar era única y más cuando pronunciaba su nombre mal, pero para que molestarse en eso, a el le encantaba la forma en como lo pronunciaba, al ver a grell abandonar su oficina solo pudo decir unas palabras, pero grell se había marchado

-*(suspiro)* cuídate grell - (obviamente lo dijo cuando grell se fue ¬. ¬ )

Ya en la ciudad de Londres grell se dispuso a ver su lista para así tomar la primera alma

a ver, a ver, quien será el desafortunado en morir… ¡ummm a! es james polo, la causa de muerte es: un disparo al corazón, calle donde debe morir: es lambeth walk, bueno hay que terminar con esto- y así que aguardo su lista y se puso en marcha

y así estuvo su día asta terminar, solo le faltaba una muerte para que se marchara, ya era la hora para recoger la ultima alma, estuvo esperando hasta que por fin sucedió, bajo y camino hacia la persona moribunda que tan solo se limito a enterrar su motosierra en el pecho de la mujer, para así ver sus recuerdos

-vaya que vida aburrida tuviste, bueno ya contigo termine así que me voy – al terminar la vida de de esta mujer decidió darse la vuelta y así irse, pero no fue así, por lo que vio fue un sujeto que se acercaba al cuerpo, no solo fue lo que vio si no que se quedo helado grell, esa persona era su William, pero porque lucia diferente, y porque no lo vio, ni le grito, pero al fijarse bien grell noto que este William tenia unos ojos café claros y su cabello era el mismo pero estos no estaban peinados…. En realidad era su will o era su imaginación….

Nota: bueno antes que nada les doy una disculpa si hay una falta de ortografía,. Y bueno que les pareció, feo, malo, horrible, bueno, si ya se que dirán esta muy aburrido.. Pero bueno este fanfiction surgió de una pregunta que me formule, cuando estaba leyendo un fanfiction que se llama "OBSCUROS RECUERDOS" de KARENKA SUTCLIFF DEPP y de la misma pregunta surgió esta idea que me estaba casi torturando y más cuando esta escuchando la canción de shinigami no ruuru y mi cabeza comenzó a imaginar todo.. Si lose tengo una imaginación muy alocada y trabaja muy rápido y formula mucha cosas que estarán en el fic

A y quiero agradecer a una niña que me apoyo y que también me jalo muchas veces las orejas y que siempre estuvo echándome porras MUCHAS GRACIAS YULIANA MI QUERIDA HERMANA.. bueno con esta me despido


	2. Chapter 2

En realidad tenía un gran parecido a William pero solo lo podía distinguir por los ojos el verdadero William tiene los ojos de un shinigami y el otro lo tenía cafés claros, en realidad no sabía lo que estaba pasando, ata que el otro William se acercó al cuerpo sin vida y trataba de checar los latidos, pero al no escuchar nada se comenzó a sentir enojado por no haber llegado al auxilio de esta mujer

?- maldición..- al terminar de maldecir, ha cerca unas de su manos al rostro de la chica y lo contempla por unos segundos, solo pudo ver su rostro manchado de sangre, al instante se sintió triste

Grell- vaya en realidad se parece, pero aun así es un ingenuo que tan solo ver un cadáver se anda echando la culpa de la muerte de esta mujer .. Vaya que tonto – esto lo dijo con una voz algo molesto "llevándose una mano a su cabeza"

?- pobre mujer que a muerto de desgracia, la muerte nunca perdona ella te lleva cuando es tu tiempo – al terminar de hablar se pone en pie para ponerse en marcha para irse- bueno ya es hora para volver a casa- si más que decir se fue

Grel- valla hombre, en realidad al verlo mejor no está nada mal.. umm mejor lo sigo " risa pervertida" bueno, espérame mi príncipe- sin más que decir seba a perseguir a su príncipe (XD)

Le causó una gran impresión cuando vio la casa donde vivía, la verdad no parecía una casa si no una mansión, la casa se veía muy espaciosa, así que se acercó a la placa donde estaba escrita el nombre de la familia, al ver el apellido de la familia casi se muere, tan solo se escuchó unas simples palabras .

Grell- no puede ser, es el apellido de William, que está pasando esto es real o lo estaré soñando- así que se aseguró de que no fuera un sueño, así que se pellizco al instante sintió el dolor y al percatarse de que no lo era, así que volvió hablar

Grell- será la familia de William o será la esposa y sus hijos – al decir la palabra "hijos" y "esposa" se puso triste por el tal echo de pensar de que William tuviera una familia propia y sobre todo sin EL, ya no soportaba más en detener las lágrimas y comenzó a llorar

NOTA : espero que les allá gustado el capítulo 2, si quieren aportar una idea pues será bienvenida ya que yo no pudo pensar muy bien gracias a las tareas y los trabajos y lecturas de las escuela ya no tengo cabeza para poner atención en el fanfiction así que apóyeme … para las personas que quieran dar sus ideas y discutirlas con migo me pueden encontrar en el Facebook como Betzabeth Bernal López manden un mensaje y yo les contesto


End file.
